Training Frustration
by Lost-The-Fool
Summary: Genma forces Ranma to go on a training trip with Ryoga, tempers flare and tension rises. Oh why couldn't Ryoga have just given him the map?     On an infinite hiatus, this story is old an my motivation for writing it has gone. I never even read/watched the series, I tried my best but I just can't write any more.
1. Chapter 1: The Tent

_Training Frustration._

By Arashi Yuuko

"Just let me have the darn map!" Ranma yells exasperatedly. "We've been going nowhere for hours!"

"I know exactly where we are!" Ryoga protests turning the map again.

All day they've been wandering through the forest trying to find this secret training ground Ryoga apparently found on one of his lost missions. Ranma seriously doubted that they'd ever find it but he had no choice, if he went home now his father would kill him.

"Then where are we?" Ranma asks, "Can I just see the map?"

"NO! I GOT THIS!" Ryoga growls ignoring Ranma.

They walk in silence Ranma glaring at the back of Ryoga's head the whole time. The sky reddens and Ranma finally gets fed up.

"Can we stop now then, it's getting dark and we're still not even close to this 'secret training ground'!" Ranma snaps.

"We're almost there I'm sure of it," Ryoga replies turning the map _again_, now upside down.

"Come OFF IT RYOGA!" Ranma yells, "Stop being stupid! We'll be even more lost if you insist on navigating us in the dark!"

Ryoga turns and glares daggers into Ranma, "_FINE!_'" he spits. "_You,_ can set up the tent then. I'll deal with food." He dropps his packs and stalks off to collect fire materials.

"_FINE!" _Ranma yells after him, dropping his own pack and starts unpacking Ryoga's tent.

* * *

><p>"'Bout time P-chan I'm starving!" Ranma cries in relief.<p>

"S-sorry," Ryoga replies sheepishly, "C-Couldn't find my way back…"

Ranma sighs and grabs half the wood out of Ryoga's arms and brings it over to the little rock circle he made to contain the fire. He begins setting up the fire and calls over his shoulder, "Hey Ryoga do you think you could help or you just gonna stand there!"

"Yeah," Ryoga mumbles and places the rest of the wood beside Ranma. He goes and starts to pull out the pots and pans and food from his pack.

"And don't worry about the food, I'm good at cooking due to all my time camping and traveling!" Ryoga grins proudly.

"Hmm now if only we could work on your map reading skills," Ranma states bitterly standing up, proud of his fire now burning bright.

Ryoga sends a hateful glare towards Ranma and scoffs, "Geez you're snippy, is it that time of the month or something?"

He smirks to himself, happy with his retort he continues preparing their dinner. Just a simple stew but he's determined it's the best. 'Ranma won't have any more reason to bitch after he gets a taste of this!' he thinks to himself happily. Chopping up the ingredients he readily ignores Ranma for the time being.

Ranma casts a downwards glare and curses Ryoga with every foul name and word he knows. Deciding to calm himself he retreats to the tent to take a nap before dinner. Stripping down out of his traveling clothes to his pajamas Ranma sighs angrily. Why did he have to go on this stupid trip with Ryoga, he coulda gone alone! He unrolls his sleeping bag and flops down onto it. He curses Ryoga again and puts his hands behind his head.

"Stupid Piglet!" He mutters, "He shoulda given me the darn map! Then we coulda been training by now!"

Ryoga stirs his stew happily, a feigned oblivion though he's still pissed that Ranma doesn't trust him to get them there. "I am perfectly capable of finding my way back to that training spot."

"RANMA! FOOD'S DONE!" Ryoga calls puffing his chest out in pride. The stew bubbles away, the smell perfect. No response from Ranma.

"Oi! Ranma!" Ryoga calls again. Still no response. Angry that he spent all that energy making something delicious for some ungrateful brat! Ryoga's temper flares right to high.

Storming over to the tent Ryoga yells again, "Oi! RANMA!" He opens the tent violently and steps in. Ranma lays there fully asleep, a looks of ignorance on his face. Ryoga glares at him, fuming that while he was working Ranma was in here taking a nap. Not getting set up for the night, but napping. He walks up to the sleeping Ranma. Giving one last heartfelt glare Ryoga sends a swift kick to Ranma's side. "

AUGH!" Ranma cries, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA JERK! OW!" He stands up quickly, stumbling slightly. He looks straight into Ryoga's face. "Why do'you have to be like that!"

"You really piss me off ya know that!" Ryoga yells into Ranma's face, "You've done nothing but piss me off all day!"

"Like you're one to talk! Getting us lost in the middle of the forest when we have a MAP! AND THEN!" Ranma growls back, "You don't even let me get us going in the right direction! You really piss ME off!"

"You know what Ranma, you're a prick." Ryoga huffs "This isn't even worth my time." He turns to walk out of the tent.

Ranma bursting with anger at being yelled at, insulted, then dismissed as not worth his time grabbed Ryoga and turned him around to face him. Ranma Glares at Ryoga face red in rage. Ryoga glares back a fire burning in his eyes. Both not very pleased with the other, though trapped in the small confines of Ryoga's tent.

"How can you call yourself a man, if you walk away after instigating a fight!" Ranma asks, spite eched in every syllable of every word. "I am really sick of your attitude, and we've only been walking together for a day Porkchop."

"Easily!" Ryoga bites back. "AND MY ATTITUDE! LOOK AT YOURSELF! ACTING LIKE YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY!"

"Well then we have an issue don't we, we're both pissing each other off." Ranma says bitterly

"Yep." Ryoga replies sharply.

They glare each other down. A sort of intense angry staring contest. The tension in the tent between the two martial artists was through the roof. One could suffocate on it. Ranma still had a hold of Ryoga's upper arm, his grip almost threatening to crush the appendage. Neither broke eye contact, the will to make the other stand down was drawing them into each other. Coming face-to-face the atmosphere was almost unbearable, then finally Ranma broke the silence.

"We should settle this like men then."

"Feel free to go first then, considering I attacked you while you were asleep." Ryoga replies, voice strained while nodding his head in acceptance of what was to come.

"Fair enough." Ranma says but makes no move.

They continue.. no resume their little glaring match and tension builds up. Ranma keeps his crushing grip on Ryoga's arm, after a few long seconds Ranma shifts his grip to tighten.

All at once the tension and anger between the two irrupts in the most unorthodox way, Ranma grabs his other arm with his free hand and pulls Ryoga into a swift and heated kiss. Lips mash clumsily in their haste.

Ryoga pulls back and looks at Ranma in disbelief for a second resting his forehead against Ranma's. After collecting himself quickly, reason, logic, morals, and the rest of the world thrown to the wind. He cups Ranma's cheek in one hand, the other grabs the back of his head to pull him into a passionate kiss of his own.

Lips meet again in a unsure dance, Ryoga slips his other hand from Ranma's cheek to join his other at the back of Ranma's head pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their lips continue the dance of want and need for some clumsy time. After a long while they pull apart again to breath this time. Both faces flushed.

Ranma darts back in this time pulling Ryoga close, releasing Ryoga's arms and slinking into a hug. Grabbing and pulling Ryoga in with one hand trailing up his back to embrace his shoulders and one slinking down to hold him around the waist. Ranma tries to have as much body contact as possible, trying to relieve this heat that is mounting inside him using Ryoga as an outlet. Giving in slightly Ryoga relishes in the feeling of being embraced by Ranma, he lets his hands fall and wraps his arms around Ranma's neck bringing him even closer.

Continuing in this fashion, they kiss for several minutes. Almost falling a number of times. Then, after a while, it isn't enough.

'More.' Ryoga thinks, body blazing in want. He pulls out of the kiss only to dive right back in fiercely. Ranma, taken off guard by this, makes a small mewl of pleasure obviously liking the rough treatment. Ryoga smirks and pull away just enough to trap Ranma's bottom lip. He gives a small nip in askance and licks it in apology. Ranma groans and parts his lips slightly. Taking the agreement Ryoga dives in to explore every inch he can of Ranma's mouth. Ranma moans a bit at Ryoga's boldness but his manly pride was at stake, he retaliates by darting his tongue out to meet Ryoga's in a dance for dominance. Twist, twine, pull away, dive back in. Never once getting sloppy. Pulling away again.

"More…" Ryoga thinks, but this time in heated ignorance says this out loud.

Ranma shivers and smirks once again taking hold of Ryoga's arms, this time pulling him down. Ranma sits down quickly onto his sleeping bag, pulling Ryoga down on top of him so that Ryoga is straddling him.

"I can go for more~" Ranma almost purrs out seductively. Ryoga grins.

Once again lips meet in a mash of heated tension, no permission asked before tongues continued their tango with a vengeance. Ranma's arms once again found their way to Ryoga's broad shoulders and his well-toned waist. Ryoga put both hands on Ranma's shoulders to keep himself upright. Pulling away for air they sit forehead pressed against forhead, both flushed. Panting they sit, Ranma takes this opportunity to slip his one hand up Ryoga's shirt. Hands run along the muscular shoulder blades and the whole back really. His hand on Ryoga's lower back goes south slightly, playing with the waist band of his pants. Ryoga gasps and leans back to face Ranma.

Ranma just looks at him with a childish curiosity, a devious smile hidden by his feigned look of surprised curiosity. "What?" He asks.

"W-What are you doing?" Ryoga asks uneasily.

"I'ts in the way." Ranma answers bluntly.

Ryoga blushes brightly at that. Taking that reaction as a go ahead Ranma tugs the pants down in one foul swoop. Ryoga flouders a bit but Ranma simply ignores what he just did in favour of attempting to remove the shirt as well. Ryoga stops him shortly and tugs up the bottom of Ranma's shirt, looking at him in askance. Ranma smirks and lifts his arms into the air and Ryoga pulls it up and off revealing a muscular chest. Ryoga stares appreciatively for a moment before going in and devouring the feast before him.

Ryoga holds Ranma firmly in place and kisses him roughly. The kiss was short lived as Ryoga pulled away after a mere 30 seconds. In favour of placing butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw line, leading down to the neck where he licked every so often. A few well-placed bites were also included. He trailed down to the collar bone where he stopped and left a bright purple love bite. Sucking softly, nibble, lick, suck again. This caused a loud low moan to escape Ranma's slightly abused lips, despite his best efforts.

Ryoga's mouth continued it's descent, stopping again at the nipples this time. Licking around it lightly never touching it all while looking up at Ranma, who's face now rivaled a tomato. Ryoga flicks the nub with his tongue, then draws it into his mouth. Sucking slightly and giving it a light nipHe trails his tongue across over to the other one and repeats the process. He trails down with his tongue nipping and sucking here and there, all the while pushing Ranma down onto the sleeping bag as he goes. Reaching the belly button he flicks his tongue in quickly and licks around the rim.

The whole time Ranma is making small moans, mewling every so often, and writhing around under Ryoga's ministrations. 'I don't want to be the girl..' Ranma thinks in passing but quickly dismisses the thought as Ryoga reaches the holy land. Ryoga licks his semi-erect manhood through his pants. Ranma lets out a surprised gasp which drawls into a loud throaty moan. Ranma panics" he quickly rolls them over and reverses their roles, now Ryoga is on his back and Ranma is straddling his chest. Ranma is panting slightly and blushing extremely red. Ryoga matches though not panting as hard nor as bright red as Ranma.

Ranma Looks down at Ryoga sinfully sexily. He leans down clearly thinking he can be the dominant. Ryoga is having none of this.

"Uh-Uh~" Ryoga scolds playfully, grabbing Ranma's toned ass with both hands. He pulls him forward and Ranma Falls almost on his face but puts his hands out to catch himself. Ryoga smirks and sets to work. He Breaths out a long hot breath, apparently the motion had a purpose as Ranma's crotch was now positioned right above Ryoga's face. The Hot breath on his erection caused Ranma to shiver and fall into a crouch, on his elbows and knees but in the air face buried into his arms. He lets out a breathy gasp sort of moan.

Ryoga, encouraged by the reaction, began to work Ranma again licking and sucking him through his pants. Ranma's moans were almost enough to send Ryoga over the edge, almost.

"Sit up a sec." Ryoga commands.

Ranma though confused and disappointed that the actions stopped did as he was told and sat back up. Faster than should be possible Ryoga freed Ranma's member from the confines of his pants. Ryoga goes to reissue his actions without the barrier but Ranma stops him this time.

"W-Wait.." Ranma pleads "You too…"

Ryoga shocked and embarrassed and confused by this paused for a moment. A moment which Ranma took to reposition himself again only this time he was on his hands and knees over top of Ryoga. Only facing the other way. Ryoga grinned as he realised what just happened. Ranma, though embarrassed took the first move. He tentatively wrapped his pink worked lips over the very tip of Ryoga's man-at-attention. He slowly lowered his mouth over the hot member, sucking as he went. Ryoga let out a noise of approval before courteously returning the favour only with more vehemence. He takes Ranma all in one go, causing Ranma to let out a strangled gasp of pleasure and surprise.

Ranma works slowly and thoroughly, though nervous and he has no idea what he's doing. Up and down, slowly on the up quickly on the down; Straight up, but turning his head on the down trying to make it as good as he can. Ryoga works more roughly. Agonizingly slow on both the up and the down; he sucks hard most of the time; every so often pulling off and flicking the tip with his tongue.

The noises they make are driving them both, the want to hear more fueling the desire. In this heat Ryoga speeds up his motions. Ranma loses focus licking the side from base to tip inbetween moaning. Ryoga keeps this new fast pace up till Ranma is driven crazy.

"R-Ryoga w-w-w-wait s-stop!" He begs looking back at Ryoga.

"Hm?" Ryoga asks, stopping his actions dead in his tracks causing an involuntary shutter to course through Ranma.

"I-If you keep like that I'm gonna…." Ranma stutters but trails off in embarrassment.

Ryoga smirks for a second before a puzzled look adorns his face. Ranma gets off of him and turns around. Ryoga looks at him and sits up, scooting back to lean against the wall of the tent. Ranma crawls forward and grabs Ryoga's erection in one hand. Ryoga gasps and grabs hard at the sleeping bag below him. He lets out a husky moan as Ranma takes him back into his mouth. Ranma continues to work Ryoga as before only now pulling away to tease the head. Up, down, lick, suck, pull away lick the head teasingly, suck lightly, repeat. Ranma continues this getting faster and harder as he went. Ryoga moaned and gasped almost uncontrollably, his hands abandoning the sleeping bag in favour of tangling themselves into the soft black hair before him. Drawing Ranma up and forcing him down. Over and over this repeated, Ryoga almost losing control.

'Just a little more~!' Ryoga thinks as he forces Ranma down harder and harder. He releases a sound of open disappointment when Ranma forces himself away sitting up to look at Ryoga again, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. A hungry look shines in both their eyes. Ryoga presses forward and pulls Ranma close, initiating another kiss. This one though is laced with need, need that will soon need to be filled before the beasts break through. Closer and closer they get before Ryoga pulls away with a gasp. Now so close their erections are rubbing together. Both blush furiously, Ranma reaches down between them.

Grasping both their needs in his hand he holds them tight. Both of them moan at the sensation. Ranma looks Ryoga in the eye and begins to move his hand, stroking the two between him. Ryogas shutters and grabs onto Ranma's shoulders for support. Ranma tries very hard not to make a noise while he gets them both off, Ryoga lost in bliss made no attempt and was moaning and panting in pleasure in time with Ranma's ministrations. He beats them good and slow, grabbing hard at the base and pulling up; easing back down softly then roughtly back up. The feeling was indescribable. Ranma felt like he was in a dream, never had he thought that he could feel this good with another person let alone a man. Ryoga's noises only drove him further in pleasure, knowing that he was causing Ryoga to be in such a state.

Losing control Ryoga let go of Ranma and leaned back grabbing hard at the sleeping bag again for support, his moans non-stop now.

"F-Fuck R-Ranma.." Ryoga gasps bucking his hips up into Ranma's hand in time with his strokes.

This. Drove. Ranma. Wild. Ranma quickened his pace only slightly, he himself now bucking into his hand.

"Harder." Ryoga panted looking Ranma in the eyes.

How could he refuse when asked like _THAT! _He stroked faster and harder, finding it now extremely difficult to focus when he had Ryoga giving him that dead sexy look and the feeling of his own end approaching.

"AHH~" Ryoga cries slightly as Ranma quickens to an almost unbearable rate. "F-F-Fuu.. R-Ran—Ranma.. I'mm Gonna…."

"M-Me too.." Ranma breathes labouredly. His pace set at a fast and hard mind asploding rate.

He gives one particularly hard thrust and both Ryoga and Ranma come all over each other's stomach and Ranma's hand. Ranma collapses on top of Ryoga who fell on top the sleeping bag. They lay there panting in bliss, marveling in their after glows. 'Good but not quite' Ryoga thinks.

"Not enough…" Ranma mumbles dreamily.

"Not nearly." Ryoga agrees just as dazed.

"We should do something about that." Ranma quips mischievously.

"I can think of something~" Ryoga growls into Ranma's ear.

"Mmm do tell~" Ranma purrs.

"Well.." Ryoga says Positioning Ranma so that he's straddling him again. "I can't tell you.." He trails off running his hand up both their abdomens and chests, causing a shiver from Ranma. "But I can show you.." He finishes in a seductive growl running his hand over both of their still hard members. Ranma gasps and shivers in anticipation.

Ryoga continues his odd hand motions for a while much to Ranma's confusion. Eventually Ryoga moves his hand down and under-around Ranma. Ranma looks down at him questioningly, but Ryoga just shakes his head. Ranma stiffens and shutters as he feels Ryoga's hand reach an exit only area.

"What d'you think you're d-!" Ranma's question is cut off by an intrusion in his neither reagions. He looks down at Ryoga stunned.

"I'm going to screw you now," Ryoga says pleasant yet vulgarly, in a tone that makes Ranma get goosebumps all down his spine.

The odd hand movements now clicking into the puzzle in Ranma's mind now, he needed something to lubricate the point of entry and given that there's no actual lube he's going to use our seeds. Ranma blushed and glared down at Ryoga, who simply just smirked. Ryoga continued to prepare the virginal entrance teasing him right now. He pushed in one finger, Ranma mewled slightly collapsing onto Ryoga again. He hugged Ryoga tightly around the neck, his ass in the air; hips moving ever so slightly to get more pleasure out of the intruding finger. Ryoga moved it in and out, changing angles each time he went back in. When Ranma was completely used to the single digit inside him he was about to beg for more when Ryoga rapidly added a second to join the first. Ranma moaned loudly and then cursed under his breath, arching his back in pain and pleasure. Two was slightly more intrusive than one and now it kinda hurt. Ranma whimpered softly for maybe a second but Ryoga instantly started trying to comfort him.

"It'll only hurt for a minute," he cooed softly into Ranma's ear. "Don't worry I'll make you feel good."

Ranma whimpered again but this time from pleasure, Ryoga, curious as to the change in tone of the whimper thrust his fingers in at that angle again deeper this time. Ranma almost screamed as his vision filled with white bliss.

"Looks like I found it~" Ryoga growled as he added a third and final finger to the cause.

Ranma let out a strangled cry as the same sweet spot was hit again and again by the three fingers spreading him wide. Ryoga took in these noises greedily, no one will ever hear Ranma like this but him. This Made Ryoga insanely happy.

Figuring Ranma was as ready as he will ever be, Ryoga removed the fingers from inside him slowly, and one-by-one. Ranma let out loud noises of protest each time, when the last one was gone Ranma whined in need.

"Please Ryoga more!" He cried. Not caring how much he damaged his pride, not caring how his father would kill him if he found out, all that mattered was that he got satisfied and SOON! His pride was almost completely gone by now anyway, so 'What the hell' he thought.

"PLEASE!" Ranma all but screamed at him.

Ryoga grabbed Ranma's hips and hoisted him up and positioned him above his extremely needy erection.

"You ready? Are you ok with this?" Ryoga asked unsure of himself now, knowing how much pride meant to the boy above him.

Ranma looked deep into Ryoga's eyes and a very serious expression spread across his face, "Hurry up and FUCK ME! Before I do it myself." Ranma demanded gutturally.

Ryoga just stared at Ranma stunned. Having not expected that kind of an answer, he just stared. Ranma gave a noise of irritation before taking Ryoga's member in his hand and rising on his knees and finishing positioning himself above the weeping cock. Ranma closed his eyes and thrust down hard.

His eyes flew open and he threw his head back in ecstasy, he put his hands on Ryoga's chest to keep himself upright. Ryoga moaned deep in his throat. He sat there for a moment allowing his body to adjust to the massive length inside him. Ryoga finally coming back to his senses placed his hands on Ranma's hips. After the longest 30 seconds ever Ryoga gave an affectionate squeeze to Ranma's hips, urging him to move. Ranma Raised himself up and dropped his hips down again, letting out a muffled moan. He had taken to biting his lip to stay quiet.

"You can let it out you know." Ryoga said in his almost growling voice, "No one to hear you but me~" he finishes with a purr.

Ryoga gets a good grip on Ranma's hips and pulls him up. Ranma blushes a deep crimson at the last bit. "I-it's embarrassing b-b-because it's you.." Ranma mumbles looking away.

Ryoga brings him back down again, this time, bucking his hips up to Ranma's ass. Ranma cried out in pleasure, forgetting to bite his lip or deciding not to it doesn't matter. Over and over Ryoga thrust into Ranma, who started moving himself again after a while. Ranma lifted his hips again only to have them forced down by Ryoga who thrust up to meet him half way. Over and over and over, Ranma cries out; moans; sometimes even screamed.

"Ryoga.." Ranma moans throwing his head back. Ryoga nearly came hearing Ranma say his name in such a manner.

"Ranma?" He says giving another thrust up.

"Ahn-!" Ranma moans, "More…"

"Hn?" Ryoga asks not quite hearing what Ranma said. Bringing Ranma down again.

"Harder…" Ranma mumbles. Raising his hips again.

"What?" Ryoga asks again still not hearing, semi-deaf from pleasure. Pulling his hips back down into his lap.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Ranma yells angry he hasn't gotten what he wants yet. Pulling his hips up so high Ryoga falls out. Ranma grabs Ryoga's manhood and holds it in place.

"oh~" Ryoga says finally hearing poor Ranma. Pulling him hard down into his lap, thrusting up harder making a loud skin on skin slap noise.

"FUUU! RYOGA!" Ranma yells. Liking that reaction better Ryoga decides to make it easier for everyone.

Ryoga rolls them over and puts Ranma on his back, changing it to missionary style. He pulls out and kisses Ranma deeply, pushing back in hard. Ranma's moan is muffled by the kiss but still motivates Ryoga to move on. Ryoga begins thrusting in and out of Ranma slowly and hard at first. He picks up spead, each thrust faster than the other; harder than the other. Just when it seemed it couldn't feel any better, he found the spot. Ranma screamed out in pleasure.

"RYOGA!"

Each movement went to hitting that spot again and agin, which it did Ranma screamed out Ryoga's name each and every time until…

"NNNNnnn~ AH! FUCK! RYOGAAAA~!" Ranma screamed violently as he came.

Hearing his name called as Ranma came Ryoga was not far after. He thrust in a few good times for extra measures, riding out their orgasms to the fullest extent. Ryoga fell on top of Ranma in exhaustion. They lay there for a long while in silence, only being interrupted by the crack of thunder and the splattering of rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES~<strong>

Hullo ^^" Thank you all for reading this smutty little oneshot I did for my Jadells :3

I really hope it was ok 'cause this it my first time writing ff and it was SO hard to figure out how to even upload this damn thing ;_;" But I'll be ok :

Hopefully at least one person will enjoy this because that's all that matters, if I can please just one person this wasn't a waste of like 6 hours "

Welp I don't know what to write and I don't want to ramble so, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did stay tuned for the epilogue, if you didn't please don't rage review me ;_; I tried to keep them in character up untill... you know the sex part... /"

Any ways yeah, thanks, enjoy, see ya soon, don't hate me :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Chapter Two: The aftermath.**

Ranma opens his eyes groggily, his head hurt like hell. "What happened last night?" Ranma asks the top of the tent. Ranma shifts his attention to the hurt in his stomach. Confused he gives a ginger poke to his stomach that responds by growling loudly. He groans and clutches his stomach, sitting up quickly intent on finding food.

"AHHHHHGGGG!" He yells in pain flopping back down onto the sleeping bag.

"Huh? What's wrong?" a drowsy Ryoga asks from beside him.

Ranma deaf in his pain releases his stomach in favour of rubbing at the shooting pain in his lower back that seems to like traveling up his spine every time he moves. He rolls over to his stomach still rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth the almost crippling pain.

"Uhh… OHHH!" Ryoga cries in realization. "UHH Sorry.." he mumbles in apology. 'Maybe I was too much for him..' Ryoga thinks meekly.

"ARHGNNGGG.." Ranma buries his face in the pillow. "What're you sorry for, you didn't injure me.." he mumbles.

"Uhh a-actually.. When we were fighting things got… uhh… off track…" Ryoga answers sheepishly, really not wanting to say it out loud. He places his hand on Ranma's hip and helps to rub the pain away.

"wha-?" Ranma begins but stops short. A flash plays in his mind.

"_More…" Ryoga thinks, but this time in heated ignorance says this out loud._

_Ranma shivers and smirks once again taking hold of Ryoga's arms, this time pulling him down. Ranma sits down quickly onto his sleeping bag, pulling Ryoga down on top of him so that Ryoga is straddling him._

"_I can go for more~" Ranma almost purrs out seductively. Ryoga grins._

Ranma blushes brightly. 'N-no..' he thinks 'Th-th-th-that couldn't have happened..' His eyes widen as another flash plays in his head.

"_Uh-Uh~" Ryoga scolds playfully, grabbing Ranma's toned ass with both hands. He pulls him forward and Ranma Falls almost on his face but puts his hands out to catch himself. Ryoga smirks and sets to work. He Breaths out a long hot breath, apparently the motion had a purpose as Ranma's crotch was now positioned right above Ryoga's face. The Hot breath on his erection caused Ranma to shiver and fall into a crouch, on his elbows and knees but in the air face buried into his arms. He lets out a breathy gasp sort of moan._

'Oh.. GOD!' He looks at Ryoga, a deer-in-headlights look on his face. "We.." He chatters.

Ryoga throws him an apologetic look. "Good news is though, we're actually camping on the training grounds.."

"DOES THAT MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Ranma bellows "WE HAD S-S-S-S-! WE DID _**THAT!**_ LAST NIGHT!"

"Yeah… uh.. Oh yeah!" Ryoga says stumbling on his words "Did you want some left over stew? You're probably starving!" he tries to change the subject abruptly.

Ranma's stomach growls loudly causing a short laugh from Ryoga. 'Traitor!' Ranma curses his hunger to the deepest depths of hell. Sighing to himself he gives a sharp hard look to Ryoga.

"Grab me a bowl and we'll talk." 'Oh we will talk, there's no way I'm having this training ruined because of him!' he thinks while sulking.

"Be right back.." Ryoga sighs unzipping the tent. "Oh and try to find you're clothes.." he says quickly zipping the tent back up behind him.

"JERK!" Ranma yells sitting up and tossing his pillow at the closed opening.

Ryoga smirks as he hears Ranma curse the world loudly. Re lighting the fire that got put out by the night's rain; glad he thought to put the lid on the pot before getting Ranma. 'He took that better than expected' he muses to himself happily, ' Coulda ruined what little semblance of friendship we have.'

"I wonder…" Ryoga asks out loud to no one but himself "..He was pretty into it last night… Could he?" 'Nah' his mind responds skeptically. Agreeing with his mind he stirs his stew in silence.

Ranma glared at everything he could see in his direct line of sight, not daring to move and cause that pain to shoot up his spine. 'How could that have happened?' he wonders, mind raging a war between _'you asked for it' _and '_it never happened'. _Ranma knew it was a futile battle, the memories surging forth were good evidence of that. He closes his eyes and relaxes his body as another snippet flashes by.

_Grasping both their needs in his hand he holds them tight. Both of them moan at the sensation. Ranma looks Ryoga in the eye and begins to move his hand, stroking the two between him. Ryoga shutters and grabs onto Ranma's shoulders for support. Ranma tries very hard not to make a noise while he gets them both off, Ryoga lost in bliss made no attempt and was moaning and panting in pleasure in time with Ranma's ministrations. He beats them good and slow, grabbing hard at the base and pulling up; easing back down softly then roughtly back up. The feeling was indescribable. Ranma felt like he was in a dream, never had he thought that he could feel this good with another person let alone a man. Ryoga's noises only drove him further in pleasure, knowing that he was causing Ryoga to be in such a state._

_Losing control Ryoga let go of Ranma and leaned back grabbing hard at the sleeping bag again for support, his moans non-stop now._

"_F-Fuck R-Ranma.." Ryoga gasps bucking his hips up into Ranma's hand in time with his strokes._

Ranma opens his eyes slowly, as if afraid the scene will be real again if he looked too soon. He sags in relief when the memory fades, with only a slight twinge of pain. His blush burns bright at the vivid memory. 'It's just that,' he thinks 'a memory…' he looks down in a depressed state. 'Akane is going to kill me.' He's startled out of this thought train by the tent being opened.

"Here," Ryoga says quickly handing the bowl to Ranma "Eat quick we need to get training! I promised we'd be back in two weeks."

Ranma chocked on the mouthful of stew he had just greedily shoved in his mouth "WHAT!"

Ryoga avoids Ranma's glares as he gets changed into sparring clothes. Grumbling the whole time about 'ungrateful brats' and such.

The weeks passed in a similar fashion to the first day, fight; fuck. It was wonderful.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

* * *

><p>They walked up to the Tendou dojo and Ranma folded up the map and handed it back to a sulking Ryoga. Ranma shot him a look that silently dared him to complain. Ranma walked with a slight limp, every step agony due to the shooting pains from his ass to the base of his skull. The pain lessened each time they did it to the point of not hurting at all on the last day… Until he woke up and tried to get out of bed.<p>

A familiar voice called pleasantly from the house "Ranma, Ryoga, welcome home!"

Ranma spun and look over to the face smiling back at them, his stomach jumped to his throat and he felt nauseous.

"H-hey A-Akane.." he mutters awkwardly. 'I can't do this.' he thinks 'We're engaged how could I do that with Ryo—with a MAN!' His inner turmoil goes unnoticed by everyone as the residents of the house come pouring out to greet them.

An over enthusiastic Ryoga looking like a happy puppy greets Akane gleefully. The sickness swells up and threatens to boil over, 'How could he be like that after everything that happened on the trip..'

"BOY!" a voice roars from a hidden spot. Ranma jerks in surprise and immediately drops his backpack.

Looking around nervously Ranma cringes internally from pain. Not only did he have to deal with nightly endeavours that always left him on the receiving end of the bargain, but also proper training that involved lots of sparring. 'This is all your fault you stupid pig!' he thinks bitterly.

Out of nowhere Genma springs up and yells "Saotome secret technique number 1593 '_sneaky ninja kick'_!"

Ranma braces himself, prepared to block the attack that never came. A loud sploosh followed by a thud which was followed by an odd groan.

"GRAWRAWR, GRUWR, GROAWR, GRAWGROARGRAWR!" The large panda growled into Ranma's face, holing a sign that reads "You had better of learned something! Or I swear boy, I WILL send you back till you have! Prove what you've learned!"

"Aww shut up old man!" Ranma says casually putting his hands behind his head. "I learned plently!"

"GRUAWR GROARRAWRRAWR ROAW WAOR!" The panda-Genma called after Ranma turning the sign around to the other side. It now saying "Then prove it! Oh and what exactly did you focus on?"

Ranma froze in his tracks, they really didn't do much but spar and….. uh.. yeah. Ranma never thought of what he was going to tell his father.

"It was _stamina_ training." Ryoga said pleasantly, "Ranma tired quite easily the first night but he lasted much longer every night after."

'He looks pleased with himself' Ranma thinks sourly 'He's so not thinking of training.' "That's right pops! I won't tire out as fast now!" I say faking pride and arrogance.

"Oh Ranma that's great! Thank you so much Ryoga you're too good to him!" Akane says beaming. "Please stay for a while Ryoga, oh how can we ever thank you?" she gives him a pleading smile.

"Oh I guess that'd be ok," Ryoga says embarrassedly.

"That's great! I'll go help Kasumi prepare lunch for everyone!" She giggles running ahead into the house.

Ryoga sends a perverted smirk to Ranma before going into the house as well. Ranma stands there having not expected THAT to happen. He was to be rid of Ryoga not have him stay longer.

Ranma stands alone in the yard for a long while. 'How should I deal with this?' he asks himself. A lot happened between him and Ryoga in those two weeks, what started as a tension snap from them hating each other lead to.. to… to.. _**THAT**_! Ranma stares blankly at the ground his mind reeling, after the first night everyday melted into the next. Another flash of a memory rises to the surface.

_His eyes flew open and he threw his head back in ecstasy, he put his hands on Ryoga's chest to keep himself upright. Ryoga moaned deep in his throat. He sat there for a moment allowing his body to adjust to the massive length inside him. Ryoga finally coming back to his senses placed his hands on Ranma's hips. After the longest 30 seconds ever Ryoga gave an affectionate squeeze to Ranma's hips, urging him to move. Ranma Raised himself up and dropped his hips down again, letting out a muffled moan. He had taken to biting his lip to stay quiet._

"_You can let it out you know." Ryoga said in his almost growling voice, "No one to hear you but me~" he finishes with a purr._

Ranma shutters slightly, a chilling wave of pleasure from the memory raced through him. He shakes himself out of the nostalgic daze he was in violently, a thought just donned on him.

"I cheated on Akane.." he says horrified. "Not even married yet and I've already committed adultery…"

'What'll she think when she finds out?' he wonders quickly 'will she even find out?' Another thought donned on him 'Should I even tell her?'

"no.." he mumbles out loud. Telling her would do nothing for him. 'I gotta let Ryoga know not to tell Akane!'

Ranma runs into the house looking all over for Ryoga, who he finds in the luckily deserted hall between the bathroom and the bedrooms. He rushes up on him and grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the wall.

"Don't you ever tell Akane about the erm.. stamina training!" Ranma warns through clenched teeth.

"I WON'T!" Ryoga replies exasperatedly "That would be horrible for both of us!"

Ranma happy with that answer releases Ryoga and stalks off to grab his bag which he left outside. On his way out he passes the kitchen hearing a happy humming he looks in briefly. Akane wearing an adorable apron was tending to a pot on the stove, she hums a random tune happily. Her face alight with pure euphoria. Kasumi walks over and says something that Ranma can't hear but from the look on Akane's face it was something good, maybe she was teasing her. Ranma smiles to himself 'tomboy looks kinda cute right now' he thinks.

"I am so happy they're back, I missed him so much. OH BUT DON'T TELL HIM Please Kasumi!" Akane says looking rather embarrassed "I'll never hear the end of it if he heard me saying stuff like that!"

Ranma's smile falters a bit, guilt washes over him like a violent typhoon. 'How could I do that to her?' he cries in his head 'Here she was waiting for us to come back, looking forward to seeing me and I was off doing.. things.. with Ryoga..' Shame chisels it's way on to his face. He felt awful. Betraying his _**Fiancé**_ like that, she didn't fool around while he was away. But he did. He felt sick again, and he ran.

Slamming the door to his room shut he tosses his bag into some random corner of the room and takes off all unnecessary articles of clothing. Wanting full relaxation he lets down his hair and places the tie on the bed-side table. He runs a guilty hand through his hair and plops himself down onto his bed. Laying on his back with one hand absentmindedly running through the wavy strands, he lets all his muscles unwind finally relieving the pain that was constant until now. He had a lot to think about.

"Poor Akane," he cries softly into the empty room "She don't deserve this.."

Guilt, shame, sorrow, they all twined and twisted and clenched his stomach into unbearable knots. He felt dirty. He WAS dirty. A dirty person who cheated on their adorable fiancé whom they love very much, with a man. Not any man, but the man that also loves Akane very much.

"I am. An awful person." Ranma states, as if coming to terms with the fact himself.

"If the situation were a little different I'm sure P-chan woulda loved to rub this in my face…." Ranma sighed. He was so stupid. How could have he had let this happen? No, how could he have let it continue… no even more so, how can he feel no regret for what he did?

'I liked it.' his mind supplied to his dismay. 'I liked it and I wanted it and I wouldn't mind it happening again.'

He groaned and rolled over to his side, he stares blankly at his door so long that his vision goes fuzzy. He closes his eyes to try to block out all the shame and guilt he feels. His mind refuses him that luxury.

_Ryoga rolls them over and puts Ranma on his back, changing it to missionary style. He pulls out and kisses Ranma deeply, pushing back in hard. Ranma's moan is muffled by the kiss but still motivates Ryoga to move on. Ryoga begins thrusting in and out of Ranma slowly and hard at first. He picks up spead, each thrust faster than the other; harder than the other. Just when it seemed it couldn't feel any better, he found the spot. Ranma screamed out in pleasure._

"_RYOGA!"_

_Each movement went to hitting that spot again and agin, which it did Ranma screamed out Ryoga's name each and every time until…_

"_NNNNnnn~ AH! FUCK! RYOGAAAA~!" Ranma screamed violently as he came._

Ranma gasps and shutters, that particular part vivid enough that he can still remember the feeling of Ryoga inside him. The pleasure he felt when he came. The pleasure he felt when Ryoga came calling his name. If the feeling of being dirty wasn't enough before it was now. Akane's smiling face greeting them when they first returned popped into his head.

"Fuck.." he curses running over to his room's trash bin and heaving all of Ryoga's delicious breakfast he had made.

The feeling was so strong he lost it until all he could do was dry-heave. He felt like shit that someone stepped on then spit on then dropped into a bigger pile of crap. He wasn't to his usual standards to say the least.

* * *

><p>All throughout lunch Ranma avoided eye contact with Akane, even going so far as to entirely not look at her if he could help it. The meal was spent in great discussion about their travel, how it was, did they eat right, they had no problems getting there and back okay.<p>

They made it sound like the trip went without a single hitch, so convincingly Ranma had to stop and think if they had rehearsed this before getting there. Along with avoiding Akane Ranma was keen of keeping his vision away from Ryoga. At the start of lunch Ranma nearly collapsed after looking at him, the memories of their first night together much to strong.

'Oh. My. God.' Ranma thought in shock staring into his plate dumbstruck. 'That damn pig stole my first time…'

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

Hello again my lovelies :3 So it seems that I've lied, this may very well turn out to be quite the lengthy fic. Not the chapters necissarily but there will be quite a few of them so hopefully you don't mind the shortness of them ^^"

This chapter was fun to write x3 I like making Ranma freak out and making Akane so adorable w This is sorta AU because I actually haven't read the manga nor watched the anime so I'm flying by the seeat of my pants here all for my beloved Jadells(Lurv yew mai bestie x3). I really hope they're somewhat in character in this chapter too! Let's hope I get more than one review on this chapter ne? :

Glad you enjoyed it if you did, sorry for your loss if you didn't, please don't hate me and look out for the next chapter comming soon~ 3

***SPOILER***Next chappy has bathroom smex so look forward to it :3***SPOILER***

**_.-EDIT-._ **Chappy has now been fixed ^^" stupid me forgeting important details and not deleteing things I had already changed " BUT! Tis all better now -w-"


	3. Chapter 3: Squeaky Clean

**Chapter Three: Squeaky Clean.**

"Ranma, Ryoga, time for dinner!" Akane calls out the kitchen window.

The sun hung low in the sky sporting a deep orange glow. Dinner was being served much later than usual because two certain some ones decided to have a row in the kitchen after lunch. This resulted in several hours of cleaning before preparations for dinner could even begin.

"Oh thank god! I'm starving!" Ranma calls running out of the dojo, pushing Ryoga back as he goes. Ryoga had started running the second he heard Akane's voice.

"Whose fault is that?" Ryoga asks running up behind Ranma. Giving him a look of exasperation.

"Aww shuddap!" Ranma scoffs swatting at him as they reach the dining room.

Kasumi walks in baring a delicious roast, Akane walks in behind her with the pot of rice blushing. Ranma looks away sheepishly, loading his plate in food. Their little spat earlier still vibrant in his mind.

After lunch that day…

They had been doing the lunch dishes together because they had gotten up late, staying up all night training in the dojo is still no excuse for waking up after breakfast had already been served. Trying to relieve the awkward silence they fell into Akane brought up the topic of Ranma's training trip.

"So how was it?" Akane asks cheerfully.

"How was what?" Ranma asks handing her a plate giving a confused look.

"Your trip with Ryoga." Akane says, giggling slightly at his apparent silliness. "How was it?"

"Oh.. Uhh.. Good." Ranma stutters grabbing a cup and dipping it into the sink.

"Just good?" Akane inquires skeptically. "What did you guys do?"

"Uhh yeah.." Ranma replies handing her the cup. "We did… stuff" he says grabbing another dish and shoving it in the sink to wash.

"You know that's not a very good answer Ranma." Akane says glaring at Ranma slightly, drying the cup and placing it into the drain tray.

"Ya well it's none of your business.." Ranma says bluntly.

"Oh really?" Akane bites putting the bowl she was drying and the towel down, looking at Ranma incredulously.

"Ya why would you need to know what we did? It was training. A girl shouldn't have to know." Ranma states matter-of-factly. Still washing the dishes.

"Oh so this is because I'm a girl!" Akane yell angrily "Last I checked I was a martial artist too ya know!"

"Oh true.." Ranma sneered "Of course an un-cute tomboy like you would want to poke yer nose into stuff like this."

"And what is that supposed to mean! AUGH! Never mind I don't even want to know!" She scoffs grabbing the towel again and drying the clean dishes that started to pile up.

"Good." Ranma says, continuing to wash the dishes almost mechanically. 'There's no way I coulda said anything' he thinks shakily.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" Akane whispers sadly, she jumps at the sound of her voice. She had meant to say that in her head.

Ranma looks over at her and yells "Cause it's none of yer business!"

"Ryoga would tell me!" she yells back tossing the pot she was drying at Ranma.

"Hey watch it! And what d'ya mean he would tell you! No he wouldn't!" Ranma says quickly ducking under the pot aimed at his head.

"Oh and why wouldn't he?" she shrieks whipping the towel at him.

"BECAUSE I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" Ranma yells getting fed up with being a human target.

"Wha..?" Akane stares at him for a while in shock.

Ranma looked like he had swallowed a fly, 'did I really just say that?' he asks himself.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asks, letting the plate that was no doubt bound for Ranma drop from her hand.

'I'm screwed anyways..' Ranma thinks before saying "Well if I told you then I wouldn't be keeping it from you now would I?" he smirks and sticks out his tongue.

"RRRRR- RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane yells throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on at Ranma.

She tossed the dishes, plates, cups, bowels. Ranma dodged most of them but he still got a few cuts and scrapes from some close calls.

"Hey stop that!" he yells as he dodges another pan.

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP BEING A JERK!" Akane pants heaving another heavy pot at him.

Ranma startled by what she said forgot to dodge and had the pot his him hard in the chest. 'I've done one hellova job messing all this up..' he thinks sadly.

She continued to throw stuff at him until Kasumi had walked in and politely asked that Ranma get out and Akane help her clean up the mess.

Back to present time…

"Ranma!" Akane yells again from across the table.

"Huh what?" Ranma looks up, everyone is looking at him funny.

"You ok?" she asks looking concerned "You haven't touched your food yet.."

"Ah.. oh.. sorry.. Itadakimasu.." He mumbles and starts shoving food in his mouth. 'Why does everyone start fights with me?' he wonders to himself 'First Ryoga on .. that night… and now Akane.. we've been home for almost a month.. and NOW she wants to talk about it?' He stares into his plate blankly.

Ryoga shoots worried looks at Ranma every chance he gets in between answering questions or just giving some input into the conversation. Ranma eats quietly avoiding looking at Akane. 'It's not my fault..' he thinks going over their fight in his mind. 'She's the one who wouldn't let the topic go.." he rationalized.

Ranma reaches over and re-loads his plate. His shoulder bumps into Ryoga as he places his plate back down. He jumps slightly and his mind wanders to different thoughts. 'Today wouldn't have happened if he didn't do THAT!' he thinks bitterly. He jabs his chopsticks into his rice harshly he glares daggers into his food.

"Are you ok Ranma?" Kasumi asks pleasantly, beaming at him.

Ranma looks up startled "Uhh yeah I'm fine.. Just a little out of it I guess.." he says sinking into his seat.

"Oh well then you should take a nice long bath after dinner then." She says concerned.

"Ah well.. what about everyone else? I don't wanna make it too late for everyone.." Ranma says blushing, finding it hard to continue brooding while talking to Kasumi.

"Don't worry Ranma we'll all go to the public bath tonight," she smiles softly.

"Ah.. Well.. Ok.." Ranma says picking his food back up.

Dinner was finished in pleasant conversation, everyone except Ranma talking again. He resigned to his thoughts, going back to blaming Ryoga for his fight with Akane this morning. 'That jerk did THAT to me..' he thought sourly. A small part of his mind responded to that with 'But YOU started it' he gave his inner-mind a puzzled look 'What do you mean?' 'Everything was set up for a fist fight, and what did you do?' he mind asks. Ranma stares blank and stops eating mid chew, what DID he do then? He.. 'I kissed him…..' He nearly spat his food out in realization.

"R-Ranma are you ok?" Akane asks her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah just fine.. I think I'm done eating though.." he says quietly getting up from the table.

"Oh ok well enjoy your bath then," Akane said smiling.

Ranma walk out shuffling his feet and staring at the floor. Every one watches him leave the moment he was down the hall Kasumi turns to Ryoga.

"Would you like to stay with him to make sure he's ok?" she asks him shooting him a split second of a knowing look. "I'm worried about him staying in too long and passing out.." a concerned tone in her voice.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Kasumi!" Akane says happily "They haven't talked very much since they got back except to spar!"

"O-Ok." Ryoga says nervously.

"That's great, now if everyone's done eating Akane can you help me clean up so that we can get going?" Kasumi asks collecting the plates.

"Ok Kasumi!"

"What's goin' on?" Nabiki asks confused, opening the front door to see almost the whole family. "Did I miss something good?"

"Nabiki how was your sleep over?" Akane asks doing her shoe up.

"Oh Nabiki you'll have to run and get your stuff together we're going to the public bath today." Kasumi says ushering her into the house.

"All right… where's Ranma and Ryoga?" Nabiki asks searching through the crowd at the door. 'How much could I get for a bath house pic of those two!' she thinks deviously.

"They're staying behind," Akane mumbles holding her sweater in her mouth while she puts on her other shoe.

"Oh alright.." Nabiki sulks. Running up the stairs to grab her stuff from her bedroom.

Ranma waits in his room for them to leave, preoccupied by his thoughts. Why did he kiss Ryoga instead of punching him? What was different this time? Ranma was stuck with this, he just couldn't find the answer. Didn't he and Akane have enough problems without him going off and having s-ss-ss-e—e- THAT with other people? 'Person' his mind corrected him, there has only been one.

"Fuck," he mutters out loud. Leaning his head on his bedroom door, the cool feeling good on his blush face.

He glares at the door like he was expecting it to give him all the answers to the questions haunting his brain at the present time. Why did he kiss Ryoga? Why did it escalade to THAT! Why didn't he stop it at any point in the middle of it happening? 'Because you liked it..' That evil little voice answered.

"Shut up.." he mutters out loud.

"Ranma we're off now! See you later!" Akane calls from the front door.

Ranma doesn't answer he grabs his change of clothes and his towel and trudges towards the bathroom. As he's walking down the hall a door opens and a figure comes out, Ranma not seeing this walks right into it.

"Oof!" Ranma groans landing on his butt ungracefully. He looks up jumps a bit, startled. "Watch where you're going porkbutt!" he growls a bit miffed.

"Oh sorry, I heard you walking down the hall and thought.." Ryoga starts but trails off looking anywhere but Ranma.

"Thought what? And hey aren't you supposed to be going with them to the bath house?" Ranma asks suspiciously.

"Kasumi asked me to stay here.." he replies sheepishly. "I thought I could follow you to the bath.."

Ranma stared blank for a moment 'She knows something..' he thinks panicky. "Oh so you don't get lost on the way huh?" Ranma teases and grabs his stuff from off the floor.

"Uh yeah.. Lead the way.." Ryoga mumbles.

Ranma starts off again down the hall, Ryoga follows him watching Ranma carefully. Ryoga stares at his back for a long while but his eyes wander a bit despite his best efforts. 'He has a nice butt..' Ryoga thinks before mentally smacking himself. He hadn't given much thought to what happened between the two of them considering he was busying himself with Akane. But he knew that given a chance, he'd do it again.

Ranma looked back twice now and Ryoga still hadn't taken his eyes off his ass, 'Perverted pig!' he scoffs going deadpan.

'I mean it's not like it wasn't enjoyable,' he thinks 'It was very satisfying..'

"Here we are P-chan, you can wait out here till I'm done." Ranma says quickly trying to close the door before Ryoga started paying proper attention.

"Wait no!" Ryoga says quickly stopping the door. "I'm coming in too, why's now any different than every other time!"

Ranma looks at him with a blank expression for several seconds, not sure what to say. If he said anything he'd probably say something embarrassing. What is different now is that every time Ranma is around Ryoga too long he remembers. Always the first night, the other times just bleed into each other.

"Well?" Ryoga prompts.

"Huh?" Ranma asks being startled out of his little inner turmoil.

"What's different now?" Ryoga asks again more sternly, pushing forward trying to get through the bathroom door.

Ranma flounders for a second before giving in and letting Ryoga through the door. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be bathing together?" Ranma asks desperate to find some way to not be alone, in the bath, with Ryoga.

"That wasn't a problem a month and a half ago.." Ryoga says quietly.

Ranma stands and gapes at him like a fish, blushing bright red. "Th-th-things were different back then!"

"I thought I already asked about that?" Ryoga says blandly setting his stuff down.

"W-well I… Uhm.." Ranma stutters flustered, also setting his things down.

Ryoga sighs and starts stripping for the bath, beginning with his shirt. He knows exactly what changed and to be perfectly honest it's not his fault. Ranma was the one who kissed him instead of hitting him, he just went with it. Ranma stares at Ryoga's torso appreciatively the musculature built to godly standards. Ranma had to forcibly tare his eyes away; he begins to strip too to take his mind off of things.

"It's because of the _training_ trip, isn't it?" Ryoga asks quietly undoing his pants.

"OF COURSE IT IS BAKA!" Ranma yells before catching himself, he looks down and plants his eyes to the floor continuing to remove his clothes.

"So that's what this is all about?" Ryoga cries exasperatedly, "That's why you haven't spoken to me that much this last month?"

"Well YEAH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO YOU IF ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT WHEN I **LOOK** AT YOU IS THAT NIGHT!" Ranma yells glaring straight at Ryoga.

"Oh really?" Ryoga asks amused pulling his pants and boxers down and stepping out of them.

Ranma snaps his mouth shut and blushes redder than a tomato. His eyes wandering far too low for his comfort, his hand tingled slightly. 'I know what he feels like' Ranma thinks. His eyes darting to his hand quickly and then back to the floor.

"Something wrong?" Ryoga asks securing his towel around his waist.

"N-NOTHING!" Ranma bellows removing the last of his clothing so fast Ryoga had no time to peek.

Pulling the towel around his waist defensively Ranma runs the bath. Ryoga sits on the edge of the tub with his feet in, watching Ranma closely. 'What's the big deal?' Ryoga wonders to himself. He looks over and watches the water fill the tub. 'I wonder..' Ryoga thinks deviously. 'That can be later..' he dismisses quickly as Ranma shoots him a dirty look. Ranma redirects his attention to finishing filling the tub.

"There we go.." Ranma mumbles as the last few inches fill up before turning the tap off.

"Thanks," Ryoga says slipping into the tub, pulling the towel off of his waist and hiding it beside the tub.

Ranma hesitates for a second, 'maybe I could just leave and bath later' he debates quickly. He looks over at the door..

"You coming in?" Ryoga asks confused.

"Oh uh yeah.." Ranma mumbles stepping into the pleasantly hot water.

"So.." Ryoga starts "What exactly about that night do you keep remembering?" he asks playfully.

Ranma just about choked on air at Ryoga's bluntness. "Well you know…" Ranma says quietly.

"No I don't.. If I did I wouldn't have asked." Ryoga replies quickly moving closer to Ranma.

"R-Right.." Ranma mumbles.. He flushes realizing now how small the tub can feel when placed in such a situation. What was a few inches felt like a full invasion of his space.

"So what do you remember?" Ryoga asks again, more force in his voice now.

"Well it was… uhm like…. I remember.." Ranma babbles his blush deepening.

"Was it something like this?" Ryoga asks closing the distance between them with such speed that only a martial artist could have.

He braces Ranma up against the edge of the tub, pinning him in place. He grabs Ranma's chin gently bringing them face to face. Ranma opens his mouth to protest only to have it snatched by an eager Ryoga. Ryoga mashes their lips together taking full advantage of Ranma's opened mouth he slips his tongue past and deepens the kiss. Ranma grabs onto Ryoga's shoulders with full intent to push him away, he gets swept up in the passion cascading in every ounce of the kiss. After a few passionate seconds Ranma finds himself using his grip to pull Ryoga in closer.

* * *

><p>"Ahh this is great, isn't it Tendou?" Genma asks relaxing into the warm soothing waters of the public bath.<p>

"It is indeed Saotome." Soun agreed nodding his head.

"I wonder what's gotten into Ranma lately?" Genma ponders to himself. "He's been rather off, even in his training.."

"It's probably nerves Saotome, he and Akane are making progress at becoming closer." Soun suggests thinking to himself, "They were having a good conversation until the whole spat this afternoon. Probably about him hiding his feelings or something."

"Maybe that's it!" Genma shouts excitedly. "The boy probably doesn't realize how good he has it, Akane is reaching out more than usual to try to get to him."

"This will be glorious! The dojo will be bearing fruit in no time!" Soun calls in agreement.

The two men begin planning a ridiculous wedding in excitement, not understanding that the fight was over Ranma keeping secrets about his trip with Ryoga. NOT that it would've mattered to the two men, Ranma and Akane getting married was the most important thing. The plans became more elaborate the more they talked. Eventually leading to then getting so worked up they passed out from the heat.

* * *

><p>Pulling away completely out of breath Ranma looks straight in to Ryoga's eyes, giving a pleading look of want. His face was flushed redder then a tomato. Ryoga gazes back, clearly not satisfied yet.<p>

"There's still time to stop me…" Ryoga warns carefully. Panting slightly, from the heated kiss stealing his breath.

Ranma Stares at him incredulously. Was he freaking serious? After THAT! Ranma shoots him a dark look.

"That time has come and gone pork-butt!" Ranma jokes quickly be for pulling Ryoga back down into another passionate kiss.

Lips mesh clumsily as Ranma takes the lead. After no more than afar seconds it wasn't enough, he licks Ryoga's bottom lip tentatively as king for entrance. Ryoga smirks in the kiss and parts his lips slightly allowing Ranma to explore. Ranma darts his tongue in quickly, tasting every inch of Ryoga's mouth he could reach. Ryoga made a small noise of pleasure, pushing closer to Ranma. Deciding he'd had enough Ryoga fights back with his own tongue for dominance in the kiss.

Ranma squeaks in surprise but continues his motions, not willing to be the submissive… AGAIN! Their tongues battle between their mouths neither one willing to give up until overpowered by the other. Ryoga decides to cheat a little, taking Ranma's tongue into his mouth he gently sucks on it. This causes a small moan to escape from Ranma's throat. Grinning to himself a little Ryoga continues his cheating in the form of nipping Ranma's tongue. Ranma cries out at the sodden pain that didn't hurt as much as it caused a small shiver of pleasure to course through his body.

Ranma curses everything he can think of. 'Why is it that everything he does feels good?' he asks his mind bitterly. "AH-!" Ranma gasp having been caught off guard. Ryoga had abandoned Ranma's lips and had moved over to his ear, licking up the outer shell. Encouraged by Ranma's reaction, Ryoga nips at the exposed lobe lightly. "Ngh…" Ranma moans.

Licking down from the ear, trailing across the jaw-line, down onto the neck. Causing shutters of pleasure to rake trough Ranma. Ryoga's mind was reeling 'why were they doing this? What about Akane? Why did this feel so right?' none of the answers came. He pushes those thoughts back and focuses on the task at hand. His tongue flicks and laps at the sensitive skin of Ranma's neck. Ranma grabs hold of Ryoga, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him close and begging him for more.

Ranma wasn't sure why he was doing this, after sleepless nights and vomiting sessions he was again forcing himself into this situation. Why was it so easy to get swept up by Ryoga, what about Akane? How could he be expected to marry her after all this? The answer seeped it's way into his mind but was quickly dismissed. It may have been obvious but it's not that easy to accept.

He gives a sharp gasp which rolled into a moan, Ryoga sucked hard on the skin just above the collar bone in the crook of Ranma's neck. Sucking and licking at the increasingly tender patch Ryoga leaves a dark purple/red mark. Ranma writhes in pleasure, not registering the painful part of the hickey on his neck. Ryoga pulls away, causing a disappointed noise to escape Ranma, admiring his work. He licks it gently in apology before continuing on. His hands busy themselves by working Ranma's chest, running over smooth muscles and teasing perked nipples. He trails down across the collarbone, sucking and biting the sensitive and flushed skin. Ryoga sneaks a peek up at Ranma's face, flushed and contorted in pleasure.

Ranma doesn't even try to keep his voice down, 'It's not like they're home to hear.' That thought rattles Ranma a bit. They're not home now but they will be eventually… Ranma's heart flopped, what if his dad saw him like this? What would he say.. What about Akane... 'Oh god..'

"R-Ryoga stop wait…" Ranma stutters pushing Ryoga off of him. "We shouldn't.. what if.. They come home and find us like this?"

Ryoga looks at him shocked, he hadn't given any thought to how much time they'd have. He looks at Ranma, pausing for a moment on the mark he'd left on him. Glancing up at his face the expression he saw wasn't what he was expected. Blushing bright red, the look in his eyes was full of lust. 'Liar...' Ryoga thinks amused.

"You don't really mean that.." Ryoga asks as more of a statement "It doesn't matter if we get caught. You don't want to stop."

Ranma blushes and scrunches his nose up defensively, 'So what if I didn't really want to stop? I don't want to be caught either! It matters a lot!'

A thought flew into his mind, his father would disown him... 'He'd come around after a while..' Ranma countered thinking about it more carefully, He was still his only child, it wouldn't matter for that long. Another thought came to mind, Akane would be hurt.. 'She's strong she'd get by ok after..' That stung a bit. Could every possible out come be reasoned away? 'Yeah,' his mind answered him indifferently. The look he gave Ryoga after that was rather pitiful, a mix between guilt and a sheepish apology.

As if reading his train of thought Ryoga says in an understanding voice "See?"

"Shut up bacon-butt! Even if I don't actually want you to stop I still don't want to be caught!" Ranma yells a slight pout of embarrassment on his face.

Ryoga gives a short laugh at how unsexy the mood got. Figuring the argument was over and decided he pulls Ranma in to a tight embrace, kissing him with every ounce of passion in his body. 'I'll make you forget everything' he promises internally 'Forget everything but what we have right now.'

The force of Ryoga's kiss swept him up like a tornado, causing several shutters of both pleasure and anticipation to race through his body. The results pooled in-between his legs, leaving much to be desired. His mind which was just racing in worry now completely blank in blissful oblivion.

Ryoga smirked into the kiss, greatly aware that his passion had reached Ranma, given away by the erection pressed against his leg. The smirk warped into a devious grin and he shifted their positions slightly pushing himself closer to Ranma so their bodies were now flush with one another.

"Ah-!" Ranma gasps pulling out of the kiss but not daring move his body, out of fear of sending another jolt through himself.

The shift in positions had brought them face to face, chest to chest, and had also rubbed their erections together. Separated only by the small towel still hanging around Ranma's waist. The contact had caused what felt like an electric shock to shoot through him. If it was possible Ranma's face grew even more red. Ryoga's cheeks had also taken a crimson tone to them, with their needs against each other like that it was.. Almost to much to bear. A familiar thought raced into Ryoga's mind 'More.'

Ryoga places one hand on Ranma's cheek, the other on his hip/waist. Ranma looks him in the eye with innocent confusion, 'what's he doing?' he wonders when Ryoga didn't do anything after placing his hands.

'What am I doing?' Ryoga asks himself. The answer should have been obvious but it really wasn't that simple. Yes they had done this several times before, but this time seemed different. 'What's different now than before?'

Everything.

The answer his mind produced didn't faze him much, everything WAS different. The situation between them, their feelings... 'What?' he asks himself. Feelings had nothing to do with this he loved Akane, so did Ranma. This was just releasing pent up frustrations. Liar. 'Shut up' he thinks bitterly.

'More.' that one thought again only with more intensity.

Ranma cries out in surprise and pleasure leaning his head on Ryoga's shoulders grabbing his arms for support. Ryoga moans deep in his throat 'Best idea ever...' he praises in aroused happiness.

Having been irritated by his own thoughts Ryoga decided to say 'fuck it' and move on. Originally he had placed his hands like he did out of appreciation of how hot Ranma's body is. But the need and want for more erected a better plan. Placing both hands on Ranma's hips he pulled them together, causing their manhoods to rub together with glorious friction. Causing great pleasure to race through both of them. So he did it again.

Ranma was seeing stars by the third time their erections rubbed together. 'God nothing could feel better than this...' he thinks blissfully until he's cut short by a memory.

_The feeling was indescribable. Ranma felt like he was in a dream, never had he thought that he could feel this good with another person let alone a man. Ryoga's noises only drove him further in pleasure, knowing that he was causing Ryoga to be in such a state._

The memory brought forth a strange confidence and when Ryoga pulled away again Ranma quickly slipped his towel off his waist. The feeling was incredible, causing both to slump down no longer able to support themselves. It drew a loud moan out of Ryoga, he hadn't expected that to happen, it was a pleasant surprise.

The movement caused the water to splash over the edge and run down the little drain in the floor with a soft trickle, noise didn't register in their ears the pleasure after over a full month of nothing caused the world around them to be insignificant. There was no displacement of water when they moved, there was no note made of the rising temperature, there was no steam in the air making them dizzy. There was just the two of them, and their want- NEED for each other.

Minds reeling they look at each other in mutual understanding, they needed to get a fucking move on. Ranma being slightly faster pushed Ryoga against the far side of the tub/against the wall water splashing loudly as it moved out from between the two.

"Gah!" Ryoga hisses indignantly "The wall is coold!"

"That's nice dear," Ranma taunts with sarcasm laced in his words.

Ranma kisses Ryoga roughly and abruptly, Ryoga's eyes wide in shock at Ranma's dominance considering how submissive he was not long ago. Ranma looks back with a dark glance silently saying no more talking.

Ranma licks at Ryoga's bottom lip in askance which Ryoga agrees to more than willigly. Tongues dance a passionate battle for dominance, which Ranma eventually looses not that it mattered much. The kiss goes on with a complete disregard for the necessity of air. Ranma shifts himself so he's kneeling in-between Ryoga's legs, placing his hands on the other's shoulders for support.

Pulling away reluctantly for air Ryoga gazes up at Ranma longingly. How long have they known each other? Only now did he really see Ranma. Rivals, best friends, and now... Looking at Ranma's face Ryoga got the answer. Guilt, pleasure, desire, shame, it was all there, it was all the things he too was feeling. To the world what they were doing, what they did. It was wrong, immoral, disgusting. But this is what they wanted. Nothing but everything will change. And he was ok with that.

The break for air was agony but it was made better by the intense gaze Ryoga had on him. It made Ranma think of everything between them... It felt right to be doing this. But what of Akane? He felt nothing but guilt and shame at the thought of her. He loved her sure he did but... Ryoga was his rival, his best friend, and now his l-l-l-lover. Ranma blushed at his own admittance. Things between them were their business, his feelings for Akane was a separate thing entirely.

Their gazes stayed locked, their expressions a perfect mirror image of the other's. Emotion flooded between them overflowing and swelling all around them. Ranma leaned in and Ryoga grabbed the back of his head pulling him as he came. They kissed each other passionately. It was a soft kiss, no tongue, they weren't rammed together it was just gentle and spoke volumes. Ranma pulled back and their eyes locked for only a brief moment. The sploosh of shifting water was followed by a trail of short gasps. Ranma leaned back in and placed a swift kiss to Ryoga's lips before kissing his chin, then all along his jaw. He placed little butterfly kisses up to his ear then trailed them down his neck. Ranma placed a firm kiss to Ryoga's collar bone and stopped his trail there. Ryoga was confused for a second before a sharp gasp escaped his lips which drew into a groan, one that traveled south and made matters worse.

Ranma had chosen that as a good place to pay Ryoga back for earlier. Biting down on the sensitive flesh as hard as was necessary Ranma enjoyed the noise Ryoga made. Licking the bite wound in apology he dives back in and sucks on the now tender flesh earning him another moan from Ryoga. Sucking and licking and a nibble here and there Ranma works his hickey into predominant existence.

Ryoga throws his head back moaning loudly, the bath tiled wall cool against his back and head. God did he love it when Ranma bit him. Then again it was almost as arousing when he bit Ranma too, maybe he had a fetish for it?

"Augh!" he cries out as Ranma bites him again. Yep definitely have a biting fetish.

"Now we match!" Ranma says happily.

"Wha? Oh.." Ryoga grumbles looking at Ranma's cheeky grin with half hearted resentment.

Deciding to get things back where they were Ryoga grabs Ranma and switches their positions, pushing him against the wall. Off to the side a bit so not where he was sitting but where the tile will be at it's full coldness.

"Ahhhh fuu-!" Ranma almost screams feeling the cold against his heated back. 'Ryoga was right the wall is cold,' looking around Ranma realizes it's rather steamy in the room.

Ryoga smirks in satisfaction a Ranma's reaction. He makes a half glance down and nearly chokes on his tongue. Resisting the urge to do a double take Ryoga happy dances in his head.

"What's yer matter?" Ranma asks cautiously.

Ryoga laughs at being caught showing his glee on his face "Your nipples are erect." he says with an almost giggle 'among other things,' he adds mentally.

"Pig!" Ranma yells blushing even redder.

* * *

><p>"And it will be glorious," he finishes with a flourish.<p>

"Tendou you are brilliant!" Genma praises excitedly.

They had finally woken up after a long while, never again going to underestimate the powers of the hot bath.

"We should hurry and finish so we can get back," Soun suggests glancing around at the almost empty bath house.

"Right you are Tendou," Genma agrees looking about awkwardly.

Akane wraps the towel around her tucking the corner into the towel at her chest. She sighs sadly her thoughts, once again centering on the infuriating jerk she loves so much. 'Why does he get like that?' she asks herself, gaze glued to the floor as she walks to the change rooms.

"What's the matter Akane?" a soft voice calls from behind her.

Jumping a bit Akane turns to see Kasumi and Nabiki walking up.

"Nothing!" she says trying to sound convincing.

"Akane, it's not polite to lie to those who worry about you," Kasumi scolds gently.

"Sorry..." Akane mumbles resuming her staring contest with the floor. "Ranma's the matter"

"Don't worry too much, things'll work out," Nabiki assures her placing a hand on her shoulder in support.

Shooting a silencing look at Nabiki, Kasumi begins walking again to the change rooms. "You'll have to be more specific than that Akane," she says lightly.

Falling in beside her Akane thinks hard about everything, telling Kasumi didn't sound like a bad idea.

"He's been acting strand since after that trip," she starts tentatively "He won't tell me anythig about it.."

"Boys are like that at that age, they like their secrets," Kasumi said matter-of-factly.

"I just wish he'd tell me something... What could he possibly want.. NEED to keep from me?" she cries squatting down and curling into a ball, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks

* * *

><p>"Ah stop this is hurting my back!" Ranma yells at him half heartedly.<p>

They had wound up on the other side of the tub again and Ranma was on his back, bent over the edge of the tub. Ryoga was working his was down Ranma's torso, so close to his destination but Ranma was uncomfortable. Glaring up at him Ryoga sits back and allows Ranma to sit up. Now sitting on the edge of the tub Ranma places one hand on the edge of he tub to make sure he wouldn't fall and the other went to soothing his back. Taking advantage of his open posture Ryoga resumes his descent nipping at Ranma's abdomen.

"Ahn!" Ranma cries having been caught off guard.

Smirking Ryoga reaches his goal, grabbing Ranma's hips he takes tue full length into his mouth. Ranma moans loudly at the warm and wet sensation on his shaft. Ryoga moves at an agonizingly slow pace. Sucking up and off, licking around the head slowly, then retaking him. Over and over slowly but powerfully, eliciting erotic moans from Ranma.

Placing his other hand onthe side of the tub Ranma struggles with keepig himself up. Ryoga's mouth felt amazing. Ranma would never admit this to anyone but after two weeks of nothing but sex then nothing for a month, he was fucking horny! And let's face it, doing it yourself is never going to be as good as the actual thing no matter what you think of when you do it.

All of a sudden Ryoga quickens his pace to an unbelievably fast rate. Ranma shutters and gasps at the sudden pleasure. Up and down sucking both ways, lather rinse repeat Ryoga was going a mile a minute repeating the motions.

Ranma was having trouble staying upright, he was hunched over in pleasure. Moaning between panting panting between gasps of pleasure, Ranma's mind was spinning. Hard and fast Ryoga was sucking him off and GOD did it feel good. 'Fuck..' he curses feeling the end coming too soon for his liking. Placing a hand on Ryoga's head he tangles his fingers into his hair, the other trailing down his back nails digging into the flesh trying to pull him closer for more.

Ranma's head lolls back and his grip on Ryoga's hair tightens as he comes to the brink. So close, just a little bit more- Where there should have been an orgasm there was a noise of disappointment and the slosh of water. Ranma pouts as Ryoga pulls away.

"If it was that easy this'd be boring" he growls teasingly.

Ranma glares back, the tone of Ryoga's voice sending a shiver down his spine that ended at his need. Wanting nothing more than more pleasure and release Ranma grabs hold of his member and uses his other hand to cup Ryoga's face and drag him up into a needy kiss. Stroking himself quickly and kissing Ryoga passionately was bliss to Ranma. Until Ryoga grabs both his arms and drags him roughly back into the tub.

A loud splash followed by a pitiful noise of disappointment was all that echoed through the room. Ryoga pulls Ranma into a slippery hug, that turned into a wet kiss. Finally completely soaked by the water in the tub.

A loud splash followed by a pitiful noise of disappointment was all that echoed through the room. Ryoga pulls Ranma into a slippery hug, that turned into a wet kiss. Finally completely soaked by the water in the tub.

"That's no fair." Ranma whines in need.

"Life's no fair, but you're right I shouldn't leave you like that.." Ryoga replies kissing Ranma again.

Distracted by the kiss Ranma didn't notice they were moving again, figuring the floating feeling was being caused by the kiss. A chill shuttered down his spine as his back once again met the cold wall.

"Gah!" he grunts "Why is the wall still so goddamn cold?"

"To piss you off," Ryoga quips teasingly.

He silences what he knows would be a stream of insults with another forceful kiss. Kissing Ranma was becoming an addiction, Ryoga couldn't get enough. 'Stay focused!' he scolds himself, he had a plan and it needed to get a move on.

He grabs Ranma firmly by the hips, kissing him as long as he could he reluctantly pulls away smirking at the dazed look on Ranma's face. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer Ryoga hoists Ranma up planting his elbows on the wall and pinning Ranma against it also for support.

"What're you-" Ranma starts but is quickly cut off by his breath hitching, getting caught in his throat in a strangled gasp.

Ryoga had began finishing what he started taking Ranma's aching need back inti his mouth. Taking his time again going slowing trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. For the first time Ryoga wasn't caught up in the moment or had his mind on other things, only now noticing Ranma's unique taste. Salty, which is normal but.. There was a sweetness about his taste too.. 'Probably from his guilty pleasure of ice-cream.' Ryoga internally laughs, taking in every second savouring Ranma greedily.

'Fuu- why does he make this feel so gooood~?' Ranma wonders airily. It was taking a lot of effort to keep quiet, he didn't want Ryoga to hear how much he was enjoying this. Grabbing onto Anything he could he finds his hands laced in Ryoga's messy wet hair.

"Soo close..." he mumbles not realising he was speaking out loud. Utilising his hand placement Ranma gets a good handful of hair and tightens his fist, praying he doesn't hurt him Ranma gives a sharp tug down. Forcing Ryoga to take him quickly and hard into his mouth. Understanding immediately Ryoga sucks faster and harder.

It didn't take much, after but a few seconds Ranma comes in Ryoga's mouth with a yell. "Oh kami-sama!" shuttering he falls limp in Ryoga's arms.

"Ranma," Ryoga says quietly his erection still in full force, throbbing at the erotic scene he just witnessed.

"Mhhm~?" He slurs in response.

"You're still hard," Ryoga supplies grinning in amusement, expecting to be yelled at.

Ranma straightens up a bit and looks Ryoga in the eye, his face a full red flush, a serious expression held inlace with eyes full of honesty and lust. "Then do something about it," he responds flatly as if it were stupidly obvious.

Shocked for only a moment Ryoga smirks and shifts a bit to better hold Ranma up, using one now free hand to grope around for something to use. After a dreadful minute or so he locates a bar of soap. Pleased with himself he lathers some in his hand and places the bar off to the side but still in reach. Shifting their positions again he forces Ranma to wrap his legs around his mid-section.

Confused for only a moment Ranma calls out in surprise "Ahhn!"

The sudden intrusion of Ryoga's index finger sent waves of pleasure through Ranma. Feeding his desire like gasoline in an engine. A slight pain was present too but only for a split second before it was washed over by pleasantness. Adjusting quickly to the first digit was a good start in Ryoga's mind. Thrusting the one in and out changing angles each time. He stops briefly to add another slowly allowing Ranma to adjust to this one too.

Feeling the second finger join the first Ranma tensed up a bit, muscles clenching around the intrusive digits. A small moan had escaped his lips, the pain was slightly more this time it was, hard to get used to. Waiting for only a few moments Ryoga begins to move again, scissoring his fingers to stretch Ranma's tight entrance. Small gasps and moans roll of his tongue as the pain melts quickly into warm pleasure. Relaxing into the feeling, shivers of excitement race through Ranma.

Feeling Ranma finally relax Ryoga swiftly adds the third and final finger, moving them slowly once again changing angle each thrust looking for that special spot. Ranma groans again, three hurt quite a bit more than he would have liked. He wraps his arms around Ryoga's neck and tightens his leg's grip on the dominant male. Shuttering at every thrust the pain and pleasure making it extremely hard to think, and keep his voice down. Each movement caused a noise to escape Ranma. Biting his lip was no longer helping to stop them. Doing the first thing that came to mind Ranma traps Ryoga's lips in another kiss. This kiss was sloppy, both boys minds were preoccupied by more important things.

Ryoga was growing impatient, he wanted.. "More," the word slipped out, but he didn't care.

Ranma pulled away and looked at Ryoga expectantly. That one word sent electric waves through him, and all paths lead to his once again weeping member. Desire was a mutual understanding between them. Ryoga pulled his fingers out of Ranma who made a small noise of disappointment but didn't say anything, better things were to come. Grabbing the bar of soap up again Ryoga lathers his hand up again and tosses the bar away. He wraps the sud-soaked hand around his erection, coating it as best and as quickly as he can. Rinsing his hand off in the tub he grabs Ranma's hip, positioning the martial artist over himself with ease having done it so many times before. He presses the head of his need against the prepared entrance but stops looking up at Ranma.

"No turning back from here," he says in a warning tone, an underlying tone of need in his voice.

"Then don't." Ranma says shortly pulling Ryoga into a reassuring kiss, closing his legs tighter around Ryoga urging him to get a move on.

Ryoga taking no time at all slips his slicked member into Ranma.

"Ah!" Ranma cries pain and pleasure shooting up his spine from his ass.

Waiting a few seconds before moving Ryoga lets Ranma relax, and get used to the feeling again. Tensed muscles loosen and Ryoga pulls out slowly, leaving only the head in. He buries his face into Ranma's chest, nuzzling up into his neck. He bucks his hips and dives back in, at the same time biting down on Ranma's collar bone.

"Aughn!" Ranma screams out in a strangled mix of pain and pleasure.

Ryoga pulls out again leaving only the head in, he licks the bite in apology moving his head to the other side. Again biting Ranma's collar bone and thrusting in at the same time.

"Ahn!" Ranma moans cutely.

Encouraged by these reactions Ryoga bites in a new place with each thrust; neck, collar, shoulder, chest. Each one earning an erotic moan or scream from Ranma.

The feeling was better than every time before, each thrust sent pleasure racing through his body, each bite sent a pleasant pain through him. ''m a freaking masochist,' he laughs in his mind.

The pace was slow but Ryoga took care to extract every ounce of pleasure out of each movement. Each thrust of his hips was harder than the last, each noise from Ranma was sexier than the last.

"This should have happened a lot sooner.." Ryoga groaned thrusting in again, biting Ranma's earlobe.

"Ahnmhm~" Ranma agrees while moaning in pleasure.

Happy with how things were turning out Ryoga gives a hard thrust up, this jostled Ranma a bit. Ranma's face contorted in discomfort.

Curious and worried Ryoga asks quickly "What's wrong?"

"Back hurts, stupid wall." Ranma growls angrily.

Relief washed over Ryoga but was gone as fast as it came. Carefully, Ryoga shifts his hands and untangles Ranma from himself. Still holding him up he moves quickly but takes care to make sure he stay inside Ranma. Soon Ranma finds himself facing the wall, pressed against it awkwardly. Putting his arms up in front of him he braces himself in a more comfortable position and looks back at Ryoga.

"You are kinda hard to hold up for so long," Ryoga says sheepishly.

Not waiting for a retort he grabs Ranma's hips again and thrusts in hard.

"Ahn~!" Ranma moans loudly his face pressed against the wall from the force.

Over and over Ryoga pounds into Ranma, each thrust changing angle to find that special spot. Ryoga was almost beaming, the view was near perfect. Even from the back one could appreciate Ranma, years of training had done it's job every movement caused a different muscle to flex. Add a coating of perspiration and you have a glistening feast for the eyes. And the feeling, 'Fuck he's tight..' he thinks on that note. Ryoga audibly groans as one particular rock of his hips sent shots of pleasure up him. He was near salivating, Ranma looked good enough to eat. 'No man should be able to make sounds that sexy,' he scolds halfheartedly, really the noises just added fire to the flames.

'Ooooh kaaaaammmmiiii-sssaaaaaammmmmaa~' Ranma near screams in his mind. Pressed against the wall tears brim at the edge of his eyes, as good as it was it was still rather painful for him. He moves his hips to meet Ryoga's thrusts, he knows there's more pleasure to be had if he could juuust. He slides his arms and face down the wall a bit and raises his butt higher hoping it might help his quest for pleasure.

All at once Ranma saw stars. "AHHH~!" a loud moan-ish scream rips from his throat as he throws his head down in pleasure.

The top of his head resting on the wall his arms up above his head, Ryoga, driven by final-fucking-ly finding the prostate moving with more enthusiasm. Ranma was floating higher than cloud nine, each thrust now hitting that spot sent stars to his vision. Gasping and moaning more and more, clenching up on the thrusts, Ranma wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. Ryoga was closing in, with the already tight Ranma clenching around his length it was.. Well orgasmic. Leaning over Ranma's back he places kisses and nips up along his spine and shoulder blades. Grabbing his hips and pulling him back to connect with his now fast and hard pace.

"J-jus a lil m-more.." Ranma tries to say but fumbles on his words. It was rather hard to talk let alone form a coherent sentence in such situation.

Giving a kiss to the back of Ranma's neck in acknowledgment, Ryoga quickens his pace once again. The rhythm was almost erratic, unable to control his desire for much longer. Panting in effort he leans his head in close to Ranma's ear resting it on his shoulder.

Shuttering and sweating Ranma keeps his eyes clenched shut, he wasn't going to last much longer his erection was almost painful in it's need for release. He lifts his head a bit keeping his forehead pressed to the cool tile.

"R-R-Ryo... Ga-Ah! I'm... Soon..." he tries but is making nearly no sense between his moans.

"S-Same.." Ryoga replies ramming in wantonly in their search for release.

Indignant noises where all Ranma could manage as he was brought closer and closer to the edge by Ryoga. Ryoga couldn't believe how lucky he was. This was... Beyond any dream..

He leans in close to Ranma's ear whispering something "..."

A couple strong thrusts brought them to climax. Ryoga bites down hard onto Ranma's shoulder to suppress the loud groan that threatened to escape him.

Ranma comes throwing his head back, crying out "Ryo-GAAHHH!"

Ranma grows limp in Ryoga's arms Ryoga who was in no state to support himself fell backwards into the bath with a loud SPLOOSH! Ranma sits shocked in Ryoga's lap where they fell, hair stuck down on his face from the water. Ryoga was rather dumbstruck, after all that he fell on his ass.

"Bahaah!" he laughs ruffling his hair.

"Very graceful," Ranma teases tiredly.

"aha I thought so," Ryoga pouts still laughing.

"We should actually start washing up..." Ranma says looking at the window to try and guess the time.

"O-Oh yeah.." Ryoga stutters, forgetting they were having a bath.

"Pfft-!" Ranma tries to suppress a laughing fit, Ryoga was really absent minded.

"Hey don't laugh! I was a bit distracted!" Ryoga protests, still partially laughing from before.

"T-that's not my fault!" Ranma yells back blushing.

"I'm pretty sure it is.." Ryoga mutters looking away, a slight pink tinge spreading on his cheeks and ears.

"Sh-Shaddup!" Ranma cries turning around and trying to dunk Ryoga under the water.

"Hey watch it! I could drown you know!" Ryoga begs laughing harder than before.

"I wouldn't drown ya dumbass!" Ranma pouts looking away from him again.

"You'd try," Ryoga scoffs.

"BLEEEH!" Ranma sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

"You keep sticking that out at me and I'll bet it," Ryoga warns with a perverted tone in his voice.

"Try it ya perverted pig! BLEEEEEEAH!" Ranma yells hopping off his lap and splashing over to the far side of he tub sticking his tongue out once more.

Shaking the water from his hair Ryoga laughs heartily at Ranma's energy, he was tired after all that! Grabbing a shampoo bottle Ryoga takes his headband off and begins to wash up.

Disappointed that their game ended so soon Ranma silks over steals the shampoo and retreats back to his corner of the tub. Lacing one hand through his hair Ranma finger-combs his braid out, letting his hair splay about and stick to his back. He spares a glance over at Ryoga and spots the love-bite he left on his collar bone. Blushing brightly he sinks down and dunks his head under the water. He stays there as log as he can before dizzily coming back up for air. The water was too hot to hold his breath for long, the heat and lack of oxygen made him extremely dizzy. Pointedly not looking at Ryoga Ranma lathers up his own hair, silently curing it's length. 'It's so difficult to get it all!' his mind screams frustratedly.

Dipping under the water and running his hands through his hair Ryoga rinses off. Coming back up he spots Ranma turned away from him having a hellova time trying to get all his hair. Smirking to himself he quietly swims over, coming right up behind him he wraps his arms around Ranma in a tight hug.

"Need some help?" he offers playfully.

"Yes but go away!" Ranma growls grabbing at his long hair again.

"Here let me," Ryoga says letting go of his hug and lacing his hands into Ranma's hair.

"Oi!" Ranma snaps but doesn't continue.

Ryoga, grabbing up all Ranma's hair, begins to gently massage the shampoo around. Spreading it out evenly over ALL Ranma's head, but doing it in a way that kinda felt really good.

'Fuck him and his hand skills,' Ranma internally bitches while relaxing into the touch.

Ryoga was reluctant to stop when he was finished. He wanted to continue running his hands through Ranma's surprisingly soft hair for a guy at least. Relishing in the last few seconds he could drag it out for Ryoga reluctantly pulled his hands away and dipped them in the water.

"There we go," Ryoga says flicking the water from his hands onto Ranma's back, "All done~"

"Thanks..." He mumbles diving under the water to quickly rinse it out, he holds his breath a little longer hoping to rinse his embarrassment off while he was under.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and set off to find the bar of soap he threw earlier. Finally locating it just outside the tub at the edge he slips back over to Ranma, lathering the soap in his hands as he goes.

"Next," he chirps happily.

"Yeah yeah," Ranma groans turning to face Ryoga this time.

Taking advantage of this Ryoga sets the bar off to the side beside Ranma and sets to work. He cups Ranma's cheek running his thumb along the underside of his eye affectionately. Ranma blushes and sits rigid, afraid to move incase he did something stupid/embarrassing. Ryoga uses his other hand and runs his finger along Ranma's nose, down off to the side along the cheek, across the jaw, behind the ear. Ranma was ready to kill him in embarrassment, he was blushing so bad even the white soap suds on his face weren't hiding it.

"D-Do it properly! Stop foolin' around!" Ranma scolds.

Ryoga just looks at him, deadpan for a second but then passionately after. He moves his hand along his face, his fingers coming to rest around the boys abused lips. Ranma blushed a shade darker. Ryoga trailed his soapy hands down Ranma's neck resting on his shoulders, pulling slightly he brings Ranma close. Ranma blushes and even darker. He places a soft kiss to the boys lips, Ranma readily responds. Deepening the kiss Ryoga works his hands on Ranma's shoulders and his neck, rising up to the hairline at he base of the skull. Ryoga pulls Ranma even closer, deepening the kiss passionately. The need for air won again and Ryoga pulls away looking Ranma in the eye the whole way. Ranma blushes an even DARKER shade of red.

Ranma gazed back but soon found himself laughing almost hysterically.

"Y-Y-Y-You g-got s-s-soap on yer n-n-nose!" Ranma laughs in his face.

Reaching up and wiping at his nose Ryoga joins in the laughter, "Ahaha so I do!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything!" she calls to the lady at the desk.<p>

"Please come again," the lady responds pleasantly.

"Ahh I'm so tired~" Akane yawns stretching her one free arm.

"Home isn't too far away, hopefully Ranma and Ryoga are ok at home.." Kasumi says thoughtfully sighing at the end.

"The boys'll be fine!" Nabiki says sure of herself, "You worry too much!"

"Nabiki sometimes I worry I don't worry enough," she says in a paternal voice.

"If you should worry about anybody you should worry about those two," Akane sighs indicating behind them.

"True..." Kasumi says with a small giggle.

Genma and Soun were dazedly walking together, using each other as support for themselves. After the first time they got dizzy and passed out a total of four times. They were talking nonsense about an outlandish and fantastical wedding, something about the dojo, and something vaguely similar to 'grandchildren'.

The three girls laughed amongst themselves on the peaceful walk home. The cool night air pleasant on bath warmed skin. Not a cloud in the sky stars could be seen clearly and there was a half moon out.

"Today turned out to be a good day," Akane says positively.

"It did, though I do wish you two wouldn't destroy the kitchen.." Kasumi says airily.

"Well except that little hiccup today was almost perfect." Akane clarified blushing.

* * *

><p>The family got in the door and Akane whipped off her shoes and called up the stairs "We're Home!"<p>

"Ahn~ Fuck R-R-Ryo- GAAHH!" Ranma tries to say but isn't given the oppritinuty.

Washing each other turned out to be a bad idea, especially when Ranma decided to get a little frisky while washing Ryoga's abdomen. One thing led to another which led to round two...

Biting Ranma's bottom lip Ryoga demanded another kiss, bringing Ranma down hard onto his cock.

"Ah! S-Slow down or stop!" Ranma finally growls quietly. "They're home!"

"I guess you'll just have to stay quiet~!" Ryoga purrs huskily raising Ranma up and dropping him back down again.

"Mmmm~" Ranma moans biting his lip to silence the would be scream of pleasure.

Ranma replaced his hands to Ryoga's shoulders and lifted his hips again, planting a heat kiss to eager lips. Using the kiss to keep his noises muffled Ranma quickly lowers his hips down, connecting with waiting hips that were thrust up to meet his. The skin on skin slap was replaced by a muffled water-being-forced-out-of-the-area slap.

Ryoga kept a firm grip on Ranma's waist pulling him down in time with his thrusts up, which was in a sensual pattern with Ranma lowering himself. They quickly increased their pace, each thrust brought star to both their eyes. After the first time they became more sensitive for the second time. Ranma couldn't keep up or focus on moving himself, Ryoga was just dragging him up and forcing him down.

Knocking at the door caught their attention, "Good night you two, everyone's going to bed!" Kasumi's voice said from the other side of the door.

"N-Night!" they called together.

"Don't stay in too long and try not to make too much noise on your way to bed!" Kasumi warned with a knowing tone.

"A-Alright!" Ryoga called, Ranma couldn't find his voice, it was probably hidden behind his stomach that was now in his throat.

The waited until they could no longer hear the foot steps, then Ryoga brought Ranma down hard.

"Mhhhhhff-!" Ranma screams muffled by Ryoga's mouth quickly covering his.

Ryoga continued to pound into Ranma as fast and as hard as he could in their position. They were locked in a never-ending kiss, the only way to muffle Ranma's proof of pleasure noises.

They come in unison Ranma wrapping his arms around Ryoga's neck to deepen the kiss to keep quiet. Ryoga moves Ranma slowly riding out their orgasms. Pulling away panting Ranma slides out of Ryoga's lap, grabbing the soap and starts cleaning up his ass. Ryoga stands up slowly almost unsure of his legs, water drips down him and makes small ripples on the water with quiet splashes. Stepping out of the tub he locates a dry towel to use.

"Make sure you're quiet!" Ranma hisses in a whisper "Everyone is in bed!"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine!" he says patting his body down with the warm towel.

Ignoring him Ranma continues to rinse himself out until he's sure he got it all. 'He needs to learn what a condom is..' Ranma growls to himself not happy having to do this. Finishing up Ranma pulls the plug on the tub and looks around for his towel.

"Hey do ya know where my towel is?" Ranma asks Ryoga Gripping the edge of the tub for support.

"I got it," Ryoga says grabbing the other towel and handing it over to Ranma. "You ok?" he asks.

"Just a little sore.." He says cheekily snatching the towel.

He ruffles it over his head and wipes his face, he wraps it around his waist and tries to straighten up. "ow.." he mumbles to himself.

"You need help getting out?" Ryoga asks quietly, offering a hand to Ranma.

He blushes and gives a glare to Ryoga then the floor, reluctant to accept help before he'd tried. He secures a firm grip on the tub and lifts his one leg to try to get over the edge. He stops sharply while his knee on the edge. Shooting pain races up his spine. He glares over to where Ryoga was still standing holding out a hand. 'GODDAMMIT!' he screams in his mind before reaching out and grabbing Ryoga's hand.

Amused Ryoga grabs onto Ranma's hand and uses his other hand to grab his other arm, lifting him right out of the tub. Placing him on the floor he pulls Ranma into a kiss 'Just one more,' he promises himself.

Ranma found himself melting into the kiss, or it could just be his legs not wanting to support him. Ryoga holding him was all that was keeping him up, he was dead tired and physically exhausted. He might have been able to walk if there wasn't a round two, 'I regret nothing...' he thinks remembering vividly what just happened, aftershocks coursed through him immobilising him further.

"Bed time~" Ryoga says childishly, pulling away from the kiss looking satisfied.

He turns to lead Ranma out, still half holding him up but is met with a pain in the gut. Ranma elbowed him hard.

"I can get to bed fine on my own thanks!" he snarls at him wrenching himself out of Ryoga's grip.

"Suit yourself," Ryoga says walking away from him towards the door.

Ranma wobbles a bit on his feet, why must he be so stubborn? Stabilising himself he braces for a long painful walk to his room. After a few shaky moments he considers himself able and takes a step forward. Right onto a bar of soap.

A loud wet SQUEAK resounded through the house, followed closely by a BANG and "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" a scream from Ranma who landed on his already raw and in pain ass.

Everyone in the house and the neibourghing houses was now very awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Alrighty another chapter of wonderful smut how was it? I hope everyone liked it because it was a bitch to write and it took FOREVER! D: Pretty sure this chappy is longer than the first two combined :d

Reviews are always nice so let's hear from you, what should happen next chapter? I have a plan but I need some space fillers~ :3


End file.
